I didn't fall in love, I tripped, un!
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Deidara is an extremely clumsy and sometimes unlucky teenager who changes completely during fights. The Akatsuki see his abilities and after meeting Hidan and Sasori, how much will his world change? Modern day AU. High School fic. Eventual Saso x Dei.


Document Opened: 03/16/2009, 08:10am.

Authors Note:

I got the idea for this earlier when I was stretching out on my bed and keeping an eye out on the kittens. For three or so days they were in my mothers room but I have them back for the moment. Along with their mama and my own boy, Rogue.:3.

Warning for: Eventual Saso x Dei, edited language via Hidan, Violence. Out of character-ness. Maybe some lime later on. You'll be warned for anything like that in advance by Authors Note.;p.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly Masashi Kishimoto does. He should treat the Akatsuki better.;_;.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sometimes he was amazed he was still alive considering how many times in one day he could trip into things and knock stuff over. Not to mention the fact that most of the time when he bumped into people they had wanted to fight him for it. Of course that would be when they got a nice little _surprise_. The thought made smile slightly as he entered the school yard.

While walking up the stairs, it was the last step up when he stumbled and tried to wave his arms for balance when one of the other teenagers going in oh so nicely gave him a little push from the side and knocked him over onto the concrete platform. "Freak." He stated before walking into the school.

"Ow, un." He said while getting up from the fall and angrily looked at the doors. "Jerk, un." Sighing he stood up and headed in himself, this was not new to him. Being only fifteen it was still early in his first year of high-school but after less than a week of his _special problem _he had been dubbed an unlucky freak and an outcast.

A few people had watched the little display that had happened as they were headed in themselves. "You know I almost feel sorry for that kid." A girl with blue hair spoke and tilted her head slightly. She was lucky enough to be with a gang. High school could be rough when you were all alone.

///\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\///////

The day was going as well as could be expected, on his way into his first class he accidentally ran into the wall as he was _very _close to being late. After opening the door the laughs he got were not unexpected. Silently he took his seat and after doing so the teacher arrived and the bell rang.

It was History and he was both happy and sad to have that one first as it practically bored him into a coma _but_ got it out of the way first thing.

Next came math which he actually enjoyed but only a little bit, then there was English which he was fairly neutral to, then came Art, a class that was his favorite. Despite his difference in opinion on what _true art _was, he loved the times when they got to sculpt and work on paintings. And of course next was a class he absolutely _hated _with a passion. P.E. That class was his nightmare.

Those were his thoughts as he walked in the gym with a few of the other teens who were wearing the same white shirt with a red line and semi-dark blue shorts. This class was one of the few times he wore his long golden hair in a full blown ponytail high atop his head.

The students had crowded together as their sensei for this subject stood in front of them. "Alright kids, today it's dodgeball. When I call your name go to the side of room I tell you. Left side are the dodgers and right side are the throwers" They all groaned, no one liked being the dodger. Those balls hurt. 'And if I know my luck well, un.' He thought with a blank expression as their sensei started calling off names. "Hidan left side." "Ah of all the f*cking luck!" The blond glanced to the side as a tall silver haired teen went to take his place. He had seen him around the school but never in the same P.E. class as him before. Not putting more thought into it he listened for his name to be called. A few names later and it was his turn. "Deidara left side." "I knew it, un." The blond thought while going to take his place. It was near the silver haired male who appeared to be eying the throwers for a reason he could not figure out. Like he was looking for someone. 'Ah well. I just want this over with, un.' While thinking he heard the coach list the last person for thrower and the right side of the room each got a ball while the left side of the room got very tense.

As soon as their sensei blew the whistle the massacre began. Being a little to close, a few students ended up running into each other and getting hit with the various balls. Everything was going by so fast he wondered how he made it for so long, especially since a few students tended to _target _him.

Pretty soon it was just him and Hidan and as he turned to attempt dodging a ball he tripped and fell flat on his face. Earning a few laughs from around the room. "Ugh, un." He grumbled while proceeding to get up a ball hit him rather hard in his stomach, it caused him to wrap his arms around his stomach in pain and while he was on his knees he had to catch his breath.

This little action pissed off the silver haired one who despite his known anger and cruelty did not approve of such things. "Hey f*cker he was already down!" He raised a fist at the teen who only smugly replied. "Easy target." It was then one of the other ones threw another ball at the younger blond and it him right in the face, specifically his nose.

He turned to see the long haired teen holding his hands over his nose while blood came out and seeped between his fingers. Out of pure anger he narrowed his eyes at the laughing teens and picked up a ball that was near him while their sensei was coming to try and intervene. "Hey f*ck face!" Stupidly the brown haired thrower looked and in time to have a ball hit his head and knock him backwards. "Why defend that freak!" Hidan was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the blond. "Thanks a lot but would you mind stepping back for a second, un." Hidan had seen that kind of look n peoples eyes before, vengeance. Well in this case _one_ eye, but he nodded and stepped a good few feet away and watched as the teen threw a ball high into the air and then jumped up and proceeded to do a spin kick sending it right at the one who given him his bloody nose. It hit the other teen in the stomach and the sheer force alone caused him to double over in pain.

"F*ck, that was awesome." He said impressed. Glancing over to the throwers side, he spotted their leader, a pierced teen who had been looking almost impressed himself. A whistle blew and everyone watched as their sensei looked very upset.

"Hidan, Deidara. Get cleaned up and go to the principals office!" He turned to look at the two who had been the instigators of the whole thing. "You two, come with me before you get your turn with the principal. The rest of you go get ready for your classes." Before leaving Hidan turned to look at the two. "You guys f*cking suck at this game." The sensei shouted and he quickly went to catch up with the blond.

////////\\\\//////////\\\\\////////\\\\\////////////////////

"Hey thanks a lot for earlier, you're the only one to ever do _anything _like that, un." He had a feeing he knew what Hidan would ask him though. A question that he never had an answer for.

"They had it coming the f*cking jerks. Anyway your nose f*cking broken or what?" He cast a side glance down to Deidara who put finger on the tip of his nose, it stung but he doubted it was broken. "Just really bruised, un." He said and resisted grimacing when he touched his nose once more to confirm, that ball had really hurt. Speaking of which he realized that Hidan had gotten in trouble because of him. "I'm sorry, un." His voice clearly saddened. Hidan quirked an eyebrow at the blond. "What the f*ck for?" "It's my fault that you have to go the principals office as well. We'll probably both end up with detention or something like that, un." "Tch, that's nothing f*cking new to me so you can forget about it." The two had changed before stopping by the males bathroom and Hidan was about to open the door when he saw the blond run smack dab into the wall. He was about to say something when the teen held up a gloved hand while rubbing his head. "And thats nothing new to me, un." He grinned for a moment before entering the mens room.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Hidan was leaning against the wall while the teen who he could now see had a deep blue eye, wash the blood from his face and hands. "How is it you run into so much crap yet f*cking kick that ball like it was natural?"

"I kind of wish I knew the answer for that myself, un." He released a breath as he wiped some blood off from under his still sore nose. "When I fight it's completely different, un." Hidan wondered what Deidara meant but he was just about done and they had the principal to look forward to next.

//////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////

"And that's _final_." The woman stated with a frown upon her face. Okay, by his standard hitting that guy with a ball for only two hours detention the next day was more then worth it. The blond nodded but inwardly was quite pleased with the outcome. "_I suggest you two hurry to your next class._" The pair jumped up and headed out the door faster then they came in.

"I have f*cking art now." He said and looked over at the blond. "I have science. Thanks again, un." He turned to walk to his class. "No f*cking problem." Deidara glanced down at his watch to see how long he had left and his eye widened in realization that he had only three minutes to get to his science class which was way at the end of hall and to the right. Knowing that it was not the best idea he took off running.

///////\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\////////

Reaching the end of the hallway he turned right only to be knocked over backward by running into someone, not knowing that the bump knocked his cellphone out of his right pocket. "Ow, I am _really sorry_, un." He said and saw that he had run into a red headed kid that he seen around the school before as well. "Watch where you're going, _brat_." He said without much of an expression but the blond had since quickly jumped up and took off down the hallway with a final shout of "Sorry, un". Glancing down he saw the red cellphone. 'Must've dropped it.' Normally people who even tried to get away with things like that were not so fortunate. But he had let the brat off easy since he knew the blond was one of the other teenagers favorite targets.

He pocketed it to return to the blond later and headed to his history class.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\////////////\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\//////////////

The teen had already left the school and the red head spotted him turning left from the school gate. "I'll be right back.' He stated to a few of the others that were there and started running to catch up the long haired blond but stopped after reaching the end of the school gate and started staring at something. Curios as to what could have the infamous bored Sasori looking at something like that, Konan, Pein. Hidan, Zetsu and Kisame went to see and understood why he was so interested.

"So thats what he f*cking meant." Hidan stated as they watched the young teen fight three guys.

////////\\\\\\\//////////

It was the two from earlier and a friend, that did not matter though as one of them threw a punch that he easily side stepped and then elbowed the guy in the gut and immediately raised that same arm so the back of his hand connected with his face and he fell to the ground. Without so much as a blink Deidara kicked another one in the stomach. For the last one who attempted to throw a punch at his face, the blond raised his arm and blocked the simple attack before grabbing the guys shoulders and bringing them down to connect with his knee and then drop the man onto the sidewalk.

Sasori was reminded of a cat with how the teen moved and that certain slant of his eye. Even from his distance he could see change in the younger ones eye after a couple of blinks. They all could have fallen over since as since as soon as the teen turned to walk away he ran into the cement wall that lead up to the school gate. He had almost forgotten why he had been there in the first place. "Hey!" He shouted and jogged up to the blond who turned around to see him.

"You dropped this earlier" He said and handed the red cellphone over to the shorter teen. "Ah, thank you! I didn't even realize that I did that, un." He smiled and saw the red head looking at the knocked bullies. "How exactly did you do that?" His question and tone supplying all the blond needed to know. "Like I told Hidan over there, I don't know way either, un." He shrugged. "I have to go but thanks a ton, un." He smiled at the red head once more before walking off and turning the corner.

/////////\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////

Authors Note:

Lol, I almost thought about making this a HiDei fic at some point around the dodge ball thing but I really like the whole Hidan and Deidara friends thing. Don't get me wrong I like HiDei too but this a SasoDei. I will probably have a couple of HiDei stories up in the near future though.:3.

Finished: 03/16/2009, 12:50pm.


End file.
